


Ring

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Conner…what is this?” His throat is completely dry. “…a ring.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring

“Can I borrow a pair of socks?”  
  


“Yeah sure.” He didn’t look up from the newspaper he had been reading until a minute later when the words processed. With a curse, Kon jumped out of his seat and dashed into the bedroom. Hoping against hope that Tim hadn’t found the-  
  


Tim stood there in front of the dresser, holding a small box in his hand. He was staring at the small band sitting there on the inside and turned his strangely blank face towards Kon.  
  


“Conner…what is this?”  
  


His throat is completely dry. “…a ring.”  
  


“”I see that. But what’s it doing in your sock drawer?”  
  


Kon wonders if its okay to actually step into the room and have this conversation instead of just standing like an idiot in the doorway. “I put it there?”  
  


Still no expression on his face, Tim continues to ask. “And why exactly would you hide a ring here?”  
  


“Because I didn’t want you to find it.” He rubs the back of his neck, expression crest fallen as he eyes the floorboards. “I wanted it to be a surprise.”  
  


He can hear Tim walking up to him and he’s scared to look up. He feels two fingers gently push his face up and he looks into solemn blue eyes. There is a tender smile on Tim’s face as whispers, “It _is_ a surprise.”  
  


He’s pretty sure that his heart skipped a beat or two at that and he remembers how to breathe when Tim looks down at the ring.  
  


“Is this…for me?” his voice is small, barely above a whisper. Kon wants to feel exasperated but the way Tim asks that, it just kinda breaks his heart. “Yeah…its for you.”  
  


He takes hold of the box, admiring the silver ring for a moment before looking at Tim. Who has the most scared hopeful expression on his face. “It’s always been you.” Kon admits quietly, “You’re it for me dude.”  
  


Hundreds of words and tens of speeches just crumbling to dust and floating away as he looked down at Tim. He swallowed thickly as Tim hide his eyes, looking down at Kon’s hand holding the small box.  
  


Every passing second of silence made his hope turn heavy and sink a little closer to the ground. And he was ready to try to salvage the situation _somehow_ when Tim quietly raised his hand up, along with his eyes.  
  


He stares for a long moment at the back of that familiar hand before pulling the ring out. Kon gives Tim one more look, just to make sure. The tremulous smile he gets in return makes his heart soar as he slips the ring into place. The smile turns into a laugh when he grabs Tim and kisses him as hard as he dares.


End file.
